<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ll be in my heart by Rota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192545">You’ll be in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota'>Rota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sveglia cogliendo un rumore, con la guancia e il profilo del viso ancora schiacciati contro il petto di lui – forse ha sentito il cuore di Chiaki battere più velocemente, forse era soltanto un sogno.<br/>La televisione è ancora accesa e manda segnali senza importanza; Kanata allunga le gambe sul divano e alza il viso, proprio quando l’altro uomo tenta di asciugarsi velocemente gli occhi con la mano libera. Imbarazzato, sta guardando nella direzione della porta d’ingresso, senza un reale perché.<br/>Le braccia di Kanata sono alla sua vita, perché prima di appisolarsi era già addossato a lui, così gli è facile stringerlo nuovamente e chiamarlo con voce soffice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ll be in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>You’ll be in my heart</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> <br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>Si sveglia cogliendo un rumore, con la guancia e il profilo del viso ancora schiacciati contro il petto di lui – forse ha sentito il cuore di Chiaki battere più velocemente, forse era soltanto un sogno.<br/>La televisione è ancora accesa e manda segnali senza importanza; Kanata allunga le gambe sul divano e alza il viso, proprio quando l’altro uomo tenta di asciugarsi velocemente gli occhi con la mano libera. Imbarazzato, sta guardando nella direzione della porta d’ingresso, senza un reale perché.<br/>Le braccia di Kanata sono alla sua vita, perché prima di appisolarsi era già addossato a lui, così gli è facile stringerlo nuovamente e chiamarlo con voce soffice.<br/>-Chiaki.<br/>Chiaki risponde: lo guarda armato di un sorriso, ma bastano pochi secondi perché un singhiozzo scappi dalle sue labbra e il suo petto abbia altri sussulti. Kanata sorride, si allunga per baciargli la guancia, più volte. Chiaki mescola sbuffi e risate ad altri singhiozzi.<br/>-Ah, sto piangendo adesso così domani non piangerò affatto! Sarà la più bella giornata di sempre, Kanata! Solo sorrisi e risate!<br/>Muove la testa in un gesto di assenso e ripete le proprie stesse parole.<br/>-Sì, solo sorrisi e risate!<br/>La casa è silenziosa e la notte ormai di un buio pesto – c’è soltanto una luna banca all’esterno, lo schermo si illumina a intermittenza. Si guardano negli occhi con una certa difficoltà: Kanata ha ancora tracce del sonno che ha abbandonato da poco, ma una profondità quasi marina dell’animo.<br/>-Se piangi domani, non mi dà fastidio…<br/>Un sussulto, l’uomo dai capelli azzurri gli bacia uno zigomo per poi sorridergli ancora.<br/>-D’altronde, gli eroi piangono solo di felicità. Giusto?<br/>Le loro mani si cercano in maniera naturale, senza che neanche ci pensino razionalmente. Non c’è alcun ostacolo razionale o emotivo per il loro affetto, come se stare sempre assieme e sentirsi l’un con l’altro fosse uguale a respirare.<br/>Kanata sente il suo cuore battere veloce, Chiaki non abbassa lo sguardo mentre parla.<br/>-Ma domani non sarò un eroe.<br/>-No?<br/>-Sarò- qualcosa di diverso.<br/>Ripete nella propria testa parole precise, di quel rituale importante a cui hanno entrambi detto di sì: lo si capisce dal suo imbarazzo e dalla serietà della sua voce. Kanata sa, ormai, che non potrebbe mai prendere l’amore che prova per lui come qualcosa per cui scherzare. Trema all’idea di non sopportare tutta quella felicità, solo il contatto con l’altro lo mantiene saldo e non lo lascia affondare.<br/>Come sempre.<br/>Rompe la promessa che si sono fatti e lo bacia prima della cerimonia, così che Chiaki gli rivolga un’espressione un po’ irritata, un po’ infantile. Le parole di Kanata sciolgono però ogni cruccio.<br/>-Resti sempre il mio eroe, qualsiasi cosa tu diventi nel corso del tempo. Adesso come allora.<br/>Ancora un bacio, poi Chiaki risponde – così che a rompere la promessa siano entrambi loro e non solo Kanata. Dolce, dolcissimo.<br/>Chiaki non si rende conto di aver ricominciato a piangere al terzo bacio, ma a quel punto anche Kanata ha gli occhi lucidi e presto le guance bagnate. Non c’è davvero modo, per loro, di rimanere lontani o separati: brillano assieme, come due stelle.<br/> <br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUGURI KANATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA il mio pesciolino preferitissimo (L) Non speravo manco di riuscire a scrivere qualcosa per lui, perché in sti giorni ho avuto la stanchezza di vivere addosso (…) MA grazie a Rina mi è venuta l’idea aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah spero vi sia piaciuta! Il titolo è stato preso dalle lyrics di una bellissima canzone, “You’ll be in my heart” appunto, cantata da Phil Colins! Trovo il testo molto MOLTO adatto alla ChiaKana ywy (L)<br/>Well, alla prossima ficcina (L)(L)(L)(L)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>